Zander Zekk
Jack Sparrow was a legendary human male pirate Captain, most notably in command of The Black Pearl. The son of Captain Teague Sparrow and the Kiffar Sitsi Vos, Jack was born on on his mother's homeworld Kiffu, but was raised primarily on his father's, Corellia. Sparrow grew up in a tumultuous household filled with many pirates including his own father, whom Jack looked up to and was determined to follow in his footsteps. Over the course of time Jack became the stuff of legend and many tales were told of his exploits, most of these tales however were fabrications concocted by Sparrow to bolster his reputation. Despite his many deceptions though, Jack did embark on a great number of adventures. Biography Early life Jack Sparrow was born in 40 BJP on the planet Kiffu, but was primarily raised in a tumultuous household full of outlaws on his father's homeworld Corellia. He spent most of his youth unsure whether Teague Sparrow was really his parent, frequently referring to him as "The-Man-Who-Might-Be-Father". Despite Jack's resentment of Teague, he respected the fact that Teague was always there for him when he needed him most, such as when he nearly got his hand cut off by the pirate Rusty Knickers or when he was almost sold into slavery by Captain Lucille Graven. Jack was determined to follow in Teague's footsteps and become a captain of a ship, rather than just some ordinary pirate like the majority of his relatives (explaining his insistence on being referred to as "Captain" well into adulthood). As a teenager, Jack became fed up with his hectic life in a pirate family and the torturing of his "Grandmama". One night, he snuck into the study to consult his father's Pirata Codex, and, coming upon a section on freedom and the need for pirates to make their own decisions, decided he was completely justified in running away. Early pirate career Sparrow's early pirate life was the subject of many legends and rumors about his exploits, some of which were most likely mis-truths possibly made up by Sparrow himself to bolster his reputation. One of these legends told of how he sacked Port Nassau without firing a single shot, while his other notable exploits included impersonating an officer of the Republic Navy and a Jedi from the Jedi Order. He became a friend with the infamous pirate Jolly Roger, who performed unsavory deeds for the Brethren Court, in hope of achieving a position among them. Meeting Solo In 20 BJP, Sparrow joined the crew of the Trader's Luck, captained by Garris Shrike. It was at that this time that he met and befriended the infamous Han Solo, who was also a member of the crew. Joining the Believers During his early pirate career, Sparrow met a young woman and Dark Jedi named Raiana Tachi on Tortuga, who was there to recruit a pirate crew for a cult she belonged to called the Believers. After Sparrow and the others accepted, the pirates returned with Tachi to the cult's base on Almas. There, Sparrow and the rest of the crew voluntarily enrolled in the cult and based themselves in the Sith fortress. Sparrow, like the rest of the crew, also received a tattoo to distinguish him as part of the Believers. the Black Pearl With the Black Pearl now under his command, It was believed that Jack became chief of the Pelegostos as he picked up the cannibals' language which he again used during his second visit to their village. When Captain Teague left the Court to become the Pirate Lord, he gave his seat to Jack. Because of his position, it was possible that he kept in sporadic contact with his father. It is also known that during this time he had a sparrow tattooed on his arm to better identify himself to others. Early Galactic Civil War Meeting Siri .]] In 1 AJP, Sparrow ended up in the space port city of Haleoda on the planet Kattada after stowing away aboard the Dredabull, and sailed towards Port Royal in a small boat. By this time the whole city had erupted into madness as a large battle was taking place. The ship he had stolen to go from port to port had a few areas that leaked full of water, which made it sink as Jack arrived to the harbor. Looking for a new vessel, Jack planned to commandeer a ship there, but his plot was interrupted when a young lady was blasted off from Fort Charles and fell to the ocean below. Despite his piratical nature, Sparrow was not about to let the girl drown, and dived into the ocean to rescue her. Bringing her up to the harbor, Jack tore off her corset, allowing her to breathe. After thanking him, Sparrow spied a strange coin fastened around her neck, one of the pieces of gold he had helped steal years earlier while in the service of the Believers. However, before he could explore the situation further, Commodore James Norrington arrived on an Imperial gunship to arrest Sparrow. Sparrow had unknowingly saved Siri Tachi, the daughter of Raiana Tachi and King Eadnoth Thendrep. Commodore Norrington saw Jack's pirate mark from the Bureau of Ships and Services and despite saving Tachi, the King ordered Jack to be hanged after a brief conversation with him. However, Jack held Siri hostage, ensuring the return of his effects before making his daring escape with the young woman aboard the commandeered gunship. Stranded After waking up in the morning, Jack ate a few coconuts and offered one to the hungover Siri, but she threw up instead. Personality and traits Jack Sparrow was noted for his unusual demeanor, characterized by a slightly drunken stagger and wild, flailing arm and hand gestures that made him appear unfocused and possibly ataxic. This was possibly due in part to his constant exposure to hot climates. However, it is more likely that his demeanor is due to a common affliction of most pirates, a combination of lots of rum, very few fruits and vegetables, and a tendency to accidentally hit one's head quite often on low-hanging bulkheads below the decks of a ship. It was rumored that Jack suffered heat stroke while marooned on Tatooine after Hektor Barbossa's mutiny aboard the Black Pearl. Jack could be extremely serious on occasion, such as killing Garris Shrike to save Han Solo's life. Jack's seemingly-perpetual drunkenness may have been the cause of his slurred speech. Average in height and build, Sparrow relied more on intelligence, agility, and quick wit to protect himself, rather than physical strength. He frequently outmaneuvered enemies with his words but when forced to fight he was still a formidable opponent. Sparrow was a decent, if self-serving, man who adhered to the Pirates' Code. He believed pirates could still be "good men," which was his evaluation of Joshamee Lars. Unusually altruistic for a pirate, Sparrow would risk himself to save others, most notably Han, Raiana, and Siri. It was partly this benevolence that led the crew to the mutiny aboard the Black Pearl, according to Barbossa. Sparrow considered himself sensitive to the opposite sex, explaining that he had a "tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature." However, he was not one to commit to intimate relationships, as he considered marriage to be "like a wager to see who will fall out of love first." As a youth, he unsuccessfully flirted with deadly mermaids and with Arabella, a crewmate on the Barnacle. A mature Sparrow was more adept at sweeping ladies off their feet, although his conquests seemed to have a sour memory of him; former flames Giselle and Scarlett slapped him or anyone looking for him. He also had an affair with the Dark Jedi and Queen of Andara, Raiana Tachi, while her husband was away. Tia Dalma, whom Sparrow apparently had a personal history with was rather pleased to see him when he visited her, although his anxiety over their impending reunion indicated they may have parted on less than good terms. At one point, Jack had a relationship with a mermaid named Marina, though it most likely ended on a sour note, so when Sparrow had encountered her at Whitecap Bay, she promptly slapped him before swimming off. Equipment and skills See Also *Gallery of Jack Sparrow *Quote:Jack Sparrow Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Humans Category:Smugglers Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Inhabitants of Kiffu Category:Inhabitants of Almas Category:Sparrow family